starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star Wars: Republic
thumb|250px|Republic 50 Star Wars: Republic is een serie van comics die de gebeurtenissen verhaalt in de Galactic Republic in een tijdsperiode van 33 BBY tot aan de val van de Republic in 19 BBY. Vanaf nummer 49 werd het de comic die verhaalde over de gebeurtenissen in de Clone Wars. De serie had in totaal 83 delen, en wordt opgevolgd door de serie Star Wars: Dark Times. Issues *Republic 1: Prelude to Rebellion 1 *Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion 2 *Republic 3: Prelude to Rebellion 3 *Republic 4: Prelude to Rebellion 4 *Republic 5: Prelude to Rebellion 5 *Republic 6: Prelude to Rebellion 6 *Republic 7: Outlander 1 *Republic 8: Outlander 2 *Republic 9: Outlander 3 *Republic 10: Outlander 4 *Republic 11: Outlander 5 *Republic 12: Outlander 6 *Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare 1 *Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare 2 *Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare 3 *Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare 4 *Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare 5 *Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare 6 *Republic 19: Twilight 1 *Republic 20: Twilight 2 *Republic 21: Twilight 3 *Republic 22: Twilight 4 *Republic 23: Infinity's End 1 *Republic 24: Infinity's End 2 *Republic 25: Infinity's End 3 *Republic 26: Infinity's End 4 *Republic 27: Starcrash *Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing 1 *Republic 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing 2 *Republic 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing 3 *Republic 31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing 4 *Republic 32: Darkness 1 *Republic 33: Darkness 2 *Republic 34: Darkness 3 *Republic 35: Darkness 4 *Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War 1 *Republic 37: The Stark Hyperspace War 2 *Republic 38: The Stark Hyperspace War 3 *Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War 4 *Republic 40: The Devaronian Version 1 *Republic 41: The Devaronian Version 2 *Republic 42: Rite of Passage 1 *Republic 43: Rite of Passage 2 *Republic 44: Rite of Passage 3 *Republic 45: Rite of Passage 4 *Republic 46: Honor and Duty 1 *Republic 47: Honor and Duty 2 *Republic 48: Honor and Duty 3 *Republic 49: Sacrifice *Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino *Republic 51: The New Face of War 1 *Republic 52: The New Face of War 2 *Republic 53: Blast Radius *Republic 54: Double Blind *Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim 1 *Republic 56: The Battle of Jabiim 2 *Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim 3 *Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim 4 *Republic 59: Enemy Lines *Republic 60: Hate and Fear *Republic 61: Dead Ends *Republic 62: No Man's Land *Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows *Republic 64: Bloodlines *Republic 65: Show of Force 1 *Republic 66: Show of Force 2 *Republic 67: Forever Young *Republic 68: Armor *Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili 1 *Republic 70: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili 2 *Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili 3 *Republic 72: Trackdown 1 *Republic 73: Trackdown 2 *Republic 74: The Siege of Saleucami 1 *Republic 75: The Siege of Saleucami 2 *Republic 76: The Siege of Saleucami 3 *Republic 77: The Siege of Saleucami 4 *Republic 78: Loyalties *Republic 79: Into the Unknown 1 *Republic 80: Into the Unknown 2 *Republic 81: The Hidden Enemy 1 *Republic 82: The Hidden Enemy 2 *Republic 83: The Hidden Enemy 3 Trade Paperbacks *Republic: Prelude to Rebellion *Republic: Outlander *Republic: Emissaries to Malastare *Republic: Twilight *Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing *Republic: Darkness *Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War *Republic: Rite of Passage *Republic: Honor and Duty *Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino *Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices *Clone Wars Volume 3: Last Stand on Jabiim *Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark *Clone Wars Volume 5: The Best Blades *Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle *Clone Wars Volume 7: When They Were Brothers *Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, The Final Truth *Clone Wars Volume 9: Endgame *Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 5: Light and Dark *Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 6: Endgame Verwante series * Jedi Council: Acts of War * Obsession * Star Wars: Dark Times * Star Wars: General Grievous * Star Wars: Jedi * Star Wars: Purge category:Comic Series category:Star Wars: Republic